Come to try my secret play room
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Un contrat... c'est ce qui va tout changer. Mais avec ça, il va apprendre qu'il faut savoir résister à la douleur... et même à l'aimer. /!\ LEMON!


**Bonjour tout le petit monde qui est assez pervers pour avoir aterri ici! ^o^ (allez, je dis ça gentiment, 'vous inquiétez pas!)**

 **Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir que cette fic contient un LEMON, comme je l'ai dit dans le summary, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ouste. D'autant plus que celui-ci contient quelques éléments qui relèvent du BDSM (rien d'horrible ni de très hard néanmoins, je vous rassure.) Mais je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir, je ne tiens pas à choquer quelqu'un donc si vous désapprouvez, que vous n'aimez pas ou que cela vous horrifie totalement, vous pouvez toujours rebrousser chemin!**

 **Sur ce, pour ceux qui restent, bonne lecture! ^_^**

 **[Juste, comme vous pourrez le voir, je me suis pas mal inspirée de** _ **50 nuances de Grey**_ **pour écrire cette fanfiction. On fait, je crois bien que j'en ai fait carrément une réécriture...]**

* * *

Alors que la pluie tombait ardûment sur l'immense ville d'Inazuma, chacun se rendait à son travail par le biais des transports en communs ou de leur propre voiture. Le ciel était masqué de nuages gris ne laissant passer aucun rayon de Soleil, recouvrant ainsi la quasi-totalité de la voûte céleste. Les immeubles et les buildings qui s'étendaient à plus de centaines de mètres de hauteur donnaient encore plus à la ville une impression terne et sans vie, la même ambiance morne et sobre qu'arboraient les passants marchant sans pensées précises sur le trottoir. A un endroit de la ville se trouvait une grande université, où un jeune homme était en train d'y descendre rapidement les marches, suivant inconsciemment le même rythme pressé que ceux qui l'entourait. Mais dès qu'il eut fini de descendre cet escalier, une voix le stoppa net dans sa course.

\- Austin, attends!

Celui-ci se retourna, interpellé, avant de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux rosés coiffés en tresses dévaler les marches et se diriger vers lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Julia? Lui demanda-t-il quand celle-ci était arrivée à sa hauteur.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de toi! Pourrais-tu me rendre un service s'il te plaît?!

\- Euh... eh bien, ça dépend, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?

\- Je voudrais juste que tu me remplaces pour aller faire cette interview, pour le Journal Étudiant, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant les papiers qu'elle avait en main. Je ne peux vraiment pas y aller, j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute...

L'étudiant prit les papiers sans trop réfléchir, avant de demander :

\- Oui, si tu veux, mais... c'est qui qu'il faut interviewer?

\- Oh, c'est très simple, ce n'est pas difficile. C'est Alex Zabel.

Le visage d'Austin se décomposa.

\- QUOI?! Mais... Je ne peux pas y aller! C'est Alex Zabel, le grand dirigeant du Fifth Sector, l'homme le plus riche et le plus puissant de toute la ville!

\- Oh, et plus encore que la ville...

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi? C'est ton frère après tout, alors pourquoi donc veux-tu que ce soit moi qui accomplisse cette tâche?!

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai un empêchement! Et puis tu sais très bien que nous avons coupé les ponts depuis longtemps. Après sa fabuleuse ascension dont lui seul connaît le secret, il a décidé de laisser tomber sa famille. Nous n'étions que des ploucs pour sa petite personne qui avait déjà trop tard goûté au luxe. Mais bref, je ne vais pas te parler de l'égoïsme et de la soif de pouvoir de mon frère pendant des heures. Si je veux que ce soit toi qui aille à ma place à cet entretien, c'est aussi parce que je sais que tu es assidu du travail et que ton aptitude sérieuse sera d'un grand avantage. Alors, s'il te plaît, accepte...

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai beaucoup de devoirs et de travail à fournir pour l'université, d'autant plus que les examens approchent. Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça...

\- Allez, s'il te plaît! ça ne te prendra même pas une demi-heure, tu n'auras qu'à lire toutes les questions que j'ai écrit sur ces feuilles et il y répondra, voilà tout. Et puis tu auras tout le temps de réviser tes examens.

\- ...Oui, bon, d'accord... Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi...

\- Oh, merci, Austin! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu acceptes!

\- Mmmh... Marmonna-t-il.

\- Bon allez, maintenant dépêche-toi d'y aller, sinon tu vas être en retard!

\- QUOI?! C'EST MAINTENANT EN PLUS?!

\- Ben oui! Allez, hop hop hop, en voiture Simone! Dit-elle en le poussant jusqu'à son véhicule.

\- Je ne sais même pas où c'est!

\- Regarde sur ton GPS! Je sais qu'il est un peu vieux, mais bon... il fonctionne encore un peu, non?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Pas d'objections! Allez, bon courage Austin! S'exclama-t-elle en refermant la portière sur le garçon.

Ne pouvant de toutes façons rien dire, Austin démarra sa voiture, avant de s'élancer dans les rues monotones et grises d'Inazuma qui semblaient toutes se ressembler.

* * *

Austin leva la tête. Ce building était immense... ça devait être un des plus hauts de la ville. Et il devait y entrer. Allons, juste poser quelques questions à Alex Zabel et repartir ensuite ne devait pas être si difficile. C'était un homme comme les autres, non? À part qu'il était riche et qu'il gouvernait le Fifth Sector... Mais il n'y a rien d'intimidant à ça, si? Oui, c'était juste un homme d'affaires... Alors, pourquoi était-il si terrorisé à l'idée d'aller le rencontrer?!

Respirant un grand coup, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment imposant, et pénétra à l'intérieur après être entré par les portes automatiques coulissantes silencieuses. Il regarda autour de lui : les murs comme le sol étaient dorés, tellement propres et bien cirés que l'on pouvait presque y voir son reflet. Le bureau d'accueil et les quelques canapés qui peuplaient l'espace étaient noirs et blancs, affaiblissant un peu le ton de la couleur dorée. Au dessus de ce bureau d'accueil, on pouvait voir inscrit en grandes lettres blanches : _"Fifth Sector's business headquarter"._ Déjà, il était au bon endroit...

Il s'approcha du bureau d'accueil, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

\- Euh, excusez-moi... J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr. Zabel pour une interview, je suis là à la place de Julia Blaze...

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr! Suivez-moi!

Il suivit la secrétaire jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qui mit au moins cinq minutes à monter tellement il y avait d'étages. Et, bien sûr, le bureau de Zabel se trouve au dernier étage. Une fois que l'ascenseur s'arrêta au bout de minutes qui semblèrent interminables pour Austin, ils en sortirent pour traverser un long couloir n'ayant que pour couleur le même ton que les nuages qui recouvraient le ciel de la ville en ce moment-même.

\- Voilà, c'est ici, dit la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte et en laissant entrer le jeune homme, avant de repartir dans le sens inverse que celui par lequel elle était venue, et laissant ainsi Austin seul avec l'empereur de Fifth Sector.

Austin observait celui-ci, qui avait le dos tourné à lui, les mains dans le dos, et fixant le décor de la ville grise arrosée par la pluie à travers la fenêtre. Il sursauta presque quand il dit soudainement d'une voix monotone :

\- C'est beau, la pluie, n'est-ce-pas..? Ces fines gouttes qui tombent sur la ville... Ces immeubles, ce ciel, ces vêtements que les gens portent. Toutes ces nuances de gris... C'est si beau, le gris. Pourquoi tout le monde l'associe-t-il à la couleur de la tristesse et de l'ennui...?

Austin ne dit rien, à la fois intimidé et subjugué par cet homme. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, avant de dire avec un sourire :

\- Je savais que ma sœur ne viendrait pas… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait envoyer quelqu'un à sa place. Comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Je m'appelle Austin Hobbes, Monsieur! Et… je suis là pour vous poser des questions et ainsi les publier dans le Journal Étudiant…

\- Oui, je sais. Je devrai faire un discours lors de la remise des diplômes.

\- …Ah bon?

\- Oui, mais bref. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, lui dit-il en lui indiquant de la main la chaise devant son bureau.

Il s'assit lui aussi, les mains croisées, toujours avec un sourire qu'on ne pouvait déterminer s'il était chaleureux ou mesquin.

\- Eh bien, commencez, dit-il alors que Austin ne bougeait pas et tenait son papier et son crayon dans ses mains immobiles.

\- Oh, euh, oui! Excusez-moi! Alors…

Il prit sa feuille et lut dessus :

\- …Quel est le secret d'une telle ascension, comment êtes-vous devenu si riche et connu de tous…?

\- Mmh… Eh bien, mes parents étaient déjà riches, je n'ai donc physiquement pas eu de mal à m'intégrer dans la société. Et puis les gens adhéraient à mes idées, et avec un peu de manipulation, ça n'a pas été difficile de prouver que le football et tout ce qui se rattachait à lui devait être contrôlé… et que je devais être le Maître du Jeu! Est-ce que cela vous va?

\- Euh, oui… Dit Austin en tentant tant bien que mal de réécrire les paroles que venait de prononcer l'empereur du Fifth Sector, une petite goutte de sueur coulant sur son front.

Il avait dit ça avec une telle franchise… Enfin, il avait dit ça directement sans se soucier le moins du monde que les autres pouvaient connaître ses paroles.

L'étudiant déglutit. Ce n'était pas que Zabel lui faisait peur, mais… son regard seul réussissait à lui glacer le sang lorsqu'il le croisait, tellement il donnait cette impression étrange qui mettait mal à l'aise celui à qui il s'adressait. Et cette expression de mystère sur son visage… Cet homme semblait à la fois malicieux et élégant...

\- Et bien, la suite…? Demanda celui-ci, sortant soudainement Austin de ses pensées.

Il reprit sa feuille, avant de lui poser la question suivante :

\- Pardon. ...Quels sont vos activités en dehors du travail?

\- J'aime les activités physiquement exigeantes.

\- D'accord... Étant plus jeune, vous avez fait partie de le célèbre équipe Inazuma Japan, qui a gagné le FFI, le tournoi international... En êtes-vous toujours fier?

\- Non ; Cette époque me semble si loin que j'en ai presque oublié l'existence.

 _"C'est vrai, c'était il y a si longtemps..."_ pensa Austin. _"Moi aussi, j'ai presque oublié ces souvenirs. pourtant, c'était il y a dix ans à peine. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement plus... Bref, reconcentrons-nous sur ces questions."_

\- Êtes-vous gay…QUOI?!

\- _Hin, hin…_ Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à cette question?

\- Dé-Désolé! C'est Julia qui a écrit ces questions, je…

\- Ce n'est rien, le coupa Zabel. Mais, sachez que si je devais vraiment y répondre, je dirais que je n'ai pas d'attirance pour un des deux sexes en particulier… Tant que la personne me plaît, je n'ai pas forcément d'attraits sur ce sujet et peu m'importe s'il est masculin ou féminin… Rajouta-t-il en s'approchant de l'étudiant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Vr-Vraiment…? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Oui, vraiment…

Puis il recula un peu, et se mit sur un fauteuil devant son bureau bien en face du plus jeune.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi, je ne suis point très intéressant… Parlez-moi plutôt de vous, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur votre personne.

\- …Eh bien, je suis étudiant en littérature japonaise, et… hum…

\- Avez-vous peur de moi?

Cette question surpris Austin qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Il devait répondre franchement.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Non, il n'avait pas répondu franchement.

\- En êtes-vous sûr…?

Oulà, il s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Que faire, que dire...? Situation critique.

\- Oui, vous me faites peur! Vous m'intriguez et m'intimidez à la fois, vous êtes si… mystérieux! S'écria Austin les yeux fermés et rougissant légèrement à la proximité du visage de l'autre observant le sien.

Sourire aux lèvres, Zabel se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, regardant par la même fenêtre que celle d'il y a quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Vous et votre famille avez besoin d'argent, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

Comment était-il au courant?! Peu importe…

\- Oui, on a du mal à payer mes cours à l'université… dit Austin en baissant la tête.

\- Je vous propose un petit marché…

\- Comment ça…?

\- Je vous donnerai autant d'argent que vous voulez si vous acceptez de me rendre un petit service…

\- Tout l'argent que je veux?! S'écria-t-il les yeux exorbités.

Ce serait un rêve… Lui et sa famille n'ayant jamais eu vraiment assez d'argent, se contentant du peu qu'ils recevaient pour vivre, recevoir une telle somme que celle de son choix serait une véritable aubaine.

\- …Mais… Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire…?

\- Quelque chose de très simple, vous n'aurez presque rien à faire. Signez juste en bas de ce contrat et ce sera bon...

Austin regarda la feuille que son aîné lui tendait, hésitant. Devait-il accepter de poser sa marque sur ce contrat...? Bah, après tout, cela ne devrait pas être si terrible. S'il fallait presque ne rien faire, et pour gagner autant d'argent qu'il le souhaitait, alors autant de pas hésiter.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il attrapa la feuille et le stylo, et signa directement de son nom le contrat.

\- Voilà... Alors, maintenant vous me dites en quoi ça consiste exactement?

\- Mon cher Austin Hobbes, apprenez qu'il ne faut jamais signer un contrat sans le lire, dit-il avec ce sourire qui ne s'éteignait jamais.

\- ...Quoi?

\- _Hin hin..._ Eh bien, lisez par vous même...

Il mit la feuille devant lui, et son visage se pâlit dès lors qu'il lut les premières lignes.

Lorsqu'il arrivait à la fin du contrat, son visage était aussi blanc que neige.

\- M-Mais... Je ne peux pas faire ça!

\- Signé c'est signé. N'oubliez pas ce que vous recevrez en échange... Et ne tentez pas de déchirer le contrat, j'en ai fait une photocopie juste après que vous l'ayez signé!

Il relut ces lignes une seconde fois, comme pour avoir l'espoir qu'il était peut-être témoin d'hallucinations. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il les relit une troisième fois, son visage se décomposant à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces mots d'écrits.

 _"Le ou la soumis(e) ne devra en aucun cas se rebeller ou tenter de protester. Il ou elle devra impérativement suivre les ordres du ou de la dominateur(trice), qu'il devra appeler "Maître" et vouvoyer, alors que le ou la dominateur(trice) pourra le ou la tutoyer et lui adresser des mots vulgaires."_

 _"Tout objet ayant pour but de soumettre la personne et d'exciter celui ou celle qui la domine sera accepté et approuvé sans contestations et sans interdits, mis à part les objets tranchants tels que les couteaux trop coupants, les scies, etc."_

 _"L'âge et le sexe du ou de la soumis(e) ne seront pas quotionnés."_

 _"Le ou la dominateur(trice) aura tous les droits sur le ou la soumis(e). Les seules limites seront lorsque le ou la soumis(e) criera "_ Rouge _", ce qui signifiera que ses limites seront atteintes."_

 _"Le ou la soumis(e) aura interdiction de toucher le ou la dominateur(trice). Alors que ce dernier aura le droit de le toucher, d'utiliser les objets de son choix dessus et de le torturer."_

 _"Tout ce qui se passera sans la salle devra rester secret et n'être révélé sous aucun prétexte."_

 _"Les brûlures, les griffures et tout autres blessures trop voyantes devront être cachées aux autres, et si c'est impossible ou que la personne les voit accidentellement, alors le ou la soumis(e) devra obligatoirement trouver une excuse et ainsi obéir à la règle précédente."_

 _"Toute enfreinte de ces lois sera sévèrement puni et le ou la dominateur(trice) aura le choix de quelles punitions devront suivre."_

 _ect, ect..._

Austin ne comprenait plus rien. Tous ces mots, toutes ces phrases... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, si?

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas... Bégaya-t-il alors que ses mains tremblaient et faisaient trembler la feuille qu'il tenait en même temps.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile... Tu as signé pour être mon soumis, celui sur qui je pourrai satisfaire ma soif...

\- Mais... Pourquoi moi?!

\- Parce que tu me plaîs bien plus que les autres...

Il s'approcha doucement d'Austin, jusqu'à son visage, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- N'aie pas peur, voyons... Tu sais, il suffit juste de s'habituer à la douleur. Ainsi, tu ne pourras que mieux apprécier...

Pris d'un élan d'adrénaline, Austin se releva d'un coup, avant de crier :

\- NON, JE NE VEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA! ET PUIS... VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE!

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a souvent dit... dit-il en tournant la tête et en prenant un air pensif.

\- Eh bien, merci pour tout, mais je m'en vais! S'écria Austin en courant presque vers la porte.

Mais une voix l'arrêta dès qu'il s'apprêta à franchir la porte.

\- Une minute... Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que cette histoire de contrat allait être si vite oubliée, rien qu'en fuyant cet endroit?

Il se stoppa net. Et depuis quand il le tutoyait..?

\- J-Je ne vais pas faire des choses pareilles juste pour un bout de papier! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais tu sais, ce "bout de papier" pourrait avoir beaucoup d'importance... J'ai de très bons avocats et je connais de très bons juges qui sont maîtres en la matière. Et tu sais, les [cour suprêmes], elles s'y connaissent très bien en matière de contrat... Et d'amendes et de prison.

Austin se retourna en un clin d'œil.

\- Non, ne faites pas ça! Mes... Mes parents ont déjà assez de mal avec l'argent, je... je ne veux pas les mettre dans une situation plus critique...

\- Alors, il y a une très bonne solution pour régler ce problème. Non seulement ils n'auront rien, mais ils seront même aidés.

\- Je...

Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche tremblante. Las, Austin se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, avant de dire, tête baissée :

\- ...J'accepte, mais... c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le choix...

\- Très bien. Suivez-moi. Ou plutôt... Suis-moi.

Zabel se dirigea vers une porte en fer qui se trouvait à droite, et tapa un long code dessus qui devait contenir au moins quinze chiffres, puis elle s'ouvrit sur un long couloir au tapis rouge et aux murs bordés de tableaux gris représentant toutes sortes de choses. Austin le traversa, suivant celui qui était maintenant le "dominateur", avant que ce dernier ne s'arrête devant une porte noire où, là aussi, il fallait taper un code.

\- Tu es prêt? Demanda Zabel.

\- Glp... oui.

\- Très bien.

Il tapa un code qui devait contenir encore plus de chiffres que le dernier, puis enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

Austin ne s'enfuit pas. Il l'aurait bien fait, voyant tous ces instruments dont il en connaissait à peine la moitié et leur utilité, mais d'un autre côté... tout ça l'intriguait... l'attirait, peut-être même... Est-ce que quelque chose qui effrayait autant pouvait ainsi attirer quelqu'un?!

Il entra dans la pièce, descendant doucement les marches de l'escalier sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il observait toute la pièce avec attention. Le sol et le mur étaient rouges, mais ce n'était pas le plus important... Ce qui attirait le plus son regard, c'était tous les instruments différents interposés dans cette pièce. Mais ce n'étaient pas des simples instruments... Il y avait des cordes accrochées au mur, en lin ou en cuir, et des menottes, certaines semblant bien plus lourdes que d'autres : il y en avait même avec des plumes et d'autres en métal lourd. Sur le côté trônait une panoplie de masques en cuir et en dentelle, suivis de gants et d'espèces d'attaches elles aussi en cuir et en argent. Sur des fils pendaient toutes sortes de fouets et de cravaches, et d'autres instruments qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant leur ressemblant. Puis sur une table avec des tiroirs étaient rangés des sextoys en tout genre, ainsi que des petites machines pour envoyer des décharges électriques modérées. Et au milieu de la salle, une sorte de table noire en fer bordée de menottes accrochées à elle pour y bloquer les pieds et les mains.

Tout ça lui donna froid dans le dos... Mais, il n'avait pas le choix... Il devait se soumettre, à lui... Pour pouvoir partir d'ici, et être ainsi riche et pouvoir rendre sa famille heureuse. Ne serait-ils pas fiers de leur fils en le voyant arriver chez eux avec de l'argent plein les poches et les mains...?

\- ...Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça...? Dit-il toujours en regardant autour de lui.

\- Ma salle de jeux...! lui répondit Zabel d'un air provocateur.

\- Mais... pourquoi... faites-vous tout ça?

\- C'est ma façon d'être. J'aime cela et cela me procure beaucoup de plaisir... Mais jamais je n'y ai emmené quelqu'un d'auusi beau et sexy que toi!

\- Quoi?! Moi, sexy!?

\- Oui... mais sache qu'en réalité tu es bien plus que cela... Lui dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs en s'approchant de lui et en lui mettant sa main sur son menton, remontant son visage vers lui.

Ses yeux d'un noir opaque... marron très foncé, même... ils le fixaient avec cette envie, ce désir de quelque chose d'indescriptible qui se lisait à l'intérieur...

\- _Hin, hin..._ Commençons, mon cher Austin...

\- Je vous interdis de m'appeler avec autant de familiarité!

\- Mon cher, tu n'es pas en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit, je te rappelle. Je suis en droit de t'appeler comme je le souhaite, alors ne tente pas de protester contre la moindre de mes paroles ou le moindre de mes gestes.

\- Mais-

\- Tu veux relire le contrat, peut-être? Tu es à moi et tu es soumis à mes ordres. C'est la règle et ce sont mes volontés. Alors maintenant, fais ce que je te dis : déshabille-toi.

\- QUOI?! N-Non! S'exclama Austin en rougissant.

\- Fais-le.

\- Non mais ça va pas! Je... Je ne vais pas faire ça!

\- Très bien. Je vois qu'il faut passer à la manière forte. Mais ça tombe bien, c'est ce que j'aime le plus!

D'une poigne de fer, il attrapa le bras d'Austin et le tint avec force. Puis de son autre main, il attrapa un fil de fer qui pendait au plafond, ou étaient au bout reliées deux menottes.

\- Ne tente même pas de résister...

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, par fatigue, peut-être par peur, où peut-être parce qu'au fond cet homme qui se tenait devant lui le provocait et que cela lui plaisait énormément, qui sait. Mais en tout cas, il était incapable de résister, et le fait de laisser son corps se détendre et se laisser guider par l'autre apaisait son esprit tourmenté.

Zabel accrocha la paire de menottes aux mains d'Austin, qui se retrouva donc debout avec les mains attachées en l'air.

\- Débarrassons-nous de ce tissu inutile, s'exclama Zabel en déchirant violemment des mains les vêtements du plus jeune comme s'il s'agissait d'un papier cadeau.

Il lui enleva son haut, son pantalon, et enfin son caleçon qu'il jeta à plusieurs mètres dans la pièce. Rougissant, Austin croisa les jambes, ne pouvant de toutes façons pas cacher sa virilité avec ses mains.

\- Pourquoi donc te caches-tu...? Lui dit Zabel en s'approchant de lui, mettant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

Mais comme Austin ne disait rien, il rajouta :

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir un corps plus délicieux que je ne le pensais...

Histoire d'avancer un peu les choses et de ne pas rester là à contempler ce beau corps qui lui faisait tant envie, il attrapa une des cravaches qui étaient accrochées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire...?! Dit Austin en relevant la tête.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais être très doux... enfin, du moins au début!

Il se rapprocha de l'étudiant, et posa le bout de sa cravache sur son visage. Il la fit doucement glisser sur son cou, puis sur son torse lisse. Il remonta en passant par l'épaule, et caressa le dos de la même façon, faisant frémir le garçon au cheveux bleus-noirs. Ce qu'il était en train de ressentir... des frissons dans tout le corps...

\- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce-pas...? Constata Zabel en voyant le jeune homme légèrement se déhancher et bouger son corps, avec, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sensualité.

L'empereur du Fifth Sector mit la cravache sur les fesses de celui qui était maintenant son soumis, et lui donna une petite claque avec. Oui, juste une petite, pour commencer... Puis il lui en redonna une autre, non sans redoubler de force.

Austin poussa une sorte de gémissement mélangé à un cri de surprise, ce qui ne déplut pas à son seme qui recommença.

\- Aaaaouch..!

Il commença à tourner autour de lui, le frappant à quelques reprises. Puis au bout de deux minutes, il se lassa, et laissa finalement l'objet tomber par terre et se précipita violemment sur son corps. Il le tint fermement, bien qu'il ne ne puisse pas s'enfuir puisqu'il était attaché. De ses lèvres, il baisa la peau claire et douce du garçon, et la dévora en y laissant des suçons à plusieur reprises. Il lui lécha le cou, puis remonta jusqu'à l'oreille à laquelle il réservait le même sort.

\- Aaah... Za-Zabel...

\- Tu es prié de m'appeler Maître, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Sinon, tu auras une punition, voire plusieurs... Et je te rassure, je ne manque pas d'idée...!

\- Aïe! Ou-Oui, Maître...

\- Je vais te faire taire...

Amenant son visage vers lui, il l'embrassa brutalement et ne tarda pas à introduire sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Même s'il avait tenté de résister, Austin ne parvint pas à interdire l'intimité de sa bouche au dominateur. Celui-ci jouait avec celle-ci et et sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jouet à lui donner du plaisir. Quelle chose facile et incongrue... que d'être pris pour une chose insignifiante...

Le plus grand des deux se détacha de l'autre, après s'être bien amusé d'avoir inspecté profondément l'intérieur de son orifice buccal. Il essuya de la main le filet de salive qui coulait au coin des lèvres d'Austin, tout en essuyant sa propre bouche de son autre main.

\- Tu m'excites tellement, mon cher petit Austin... Lui dit-il en lui faisant de nouveaux suçons sur le cou et le torse.

Puis il s'arrêta, et se dirigea vers un de ses nombreux tiroirs.

Pourquoi... s'était-il arrêté...? Il ne le voulait pas... était-il vraiment en train d'apprécier ce qu'il était en train de lui faire? Mais... cette sensation qu'il ressentait de par ses gestes expérimentés... était-ce du dégoût, du plaisir? Aucune idée, en tout cas c'était indéfinissable. Et unique... quoi que ça pouvait être, il en voulait plus. Pourquoi appréciait-il? Même lui ne le savait pas. Sans doute son corps était-il en train de prendre le dessus sur son esprit, que malgré lui il aimait être ainsi prisonnier et le jouet immobile de quelqu'un.

Il releva la tête, et vit l'adulte s'approcher de lui avec un objet à la main. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir que l'objet en question était une sorte de pince, en argent et avec des "trous" au bout pour la tenir comme des ciseaux.

\- ...Qu'allez-vous me faire avec ça?

\- Oh, rien de très effrayant. Il faut juste que tu... trouves le bonheur qu'il peut y avoir dans la douleur.

\- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu... AAAÏÏEE!

\- Oh, oui... Apprécie, mon cher... soumis... dit Zabel en lui pinçant un des tétons avec l'instrument qu'il avait en main.

\- Aaaaaïïïeee... Se crispa Austin.

Il passa à l'autre, faisait redoubler de cris le garçon qui était attaché.

\- Mmmh... tu sens cet infime titillement qui essaie de surpasser la douleur?

Oui, il le sentait... légèrement... mais ça ne suffisait pas à arrêter de le faire grimacer.

\- Très bien. Tu as eu ta dose, mais attention : si tu es puni, tu en auras plus...

Jetant l'objet à terre comme il l'avait fait avec la cravache un instant plus tôt, il lui lécha un des tétons, atténuant un peu la douleur qui y persistait de sa langue chaude. Austin laissa échapper quelques gémissements, sentant en même temps les quelques spasmes émis par son corps que cette sensation procurait. Le dominateur laissa le bout de peau et continua de lécher sa peau, la suçotant tout autant, tout en descendant et en tenant fermement et avec force le torse et le dos du garçon contre lui. Les gémissements intermittents de ce dernier continuaient, mais un son plus haut que les autres sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'une main qui était jadis sur son dos s'avéra ne plus être à cet endroit-là.

\- A-Arrêtez! Bégaya Austin en se crispant alors que l'autre commençait déjà à lécher la virilité qu'il venait de prendre en main.

Mais Zabel lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était que le soumis et que les soumis n'ont aucunement le droit de protester lorsqu'il prit directement le pénis en bouche.

\- Ahh!

Il n'attendit pas pour débuter à faire des va-et-vient, et à accélérer le rythme.

\- N-Non... Aahh... Bafouilla Austin.

Il avait beau contester, qu'il dise oui ou non, le seme continuait ses gestes sans se soucier de ce que pouvait dire ou penser celui qui ressentait ces gestes peu convenants.

Austin essayait de contenir les sons qui voulaient s'échapper de sa bouche et qu'il peinait à essayer de ne pas laisser sortir, mais malheureusement la sensation de bien-être qui arrivait à son cerveau avait vraiment besoin de s'exprimer.

\- Aah... Aaahh..!

Non... Il ne pouvait pas autant apprécier ça... C'était quand même Zabel qui était en train de pratiquer cette fellation sur lui, c'était impossible... Mais en s'en rendant bien compte, cet homme avait une telle connaissance dans son domaine et un tel mystère autour de lui qui vous attirait que c'était extrêmement difficile de ne pas se laisser faire. À cet instant, la seule pensée qui relevait de sa profonde - et cachée - envie qui lui venait à l'esprit était de se laisser aller par ce flot comme s'il était une algue qui se faisait porter par les vagues.

Zabel continua à aller plus vite dans son action, faisant plus que rougir et bégayer des "Maître" à Austin entre des jouissements.

Ce dernier était tellement plongé dans ce sentiment enivrant qu'il ne tarda pas à éjaculer dans la bouche du seme, qui essuya d'un coup de main le liquide blanc et lécha en souriant ceux qui perlaient encore au coin de sa bouche.

\- Aah... Aah... Souffla Austin, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

\- Même si ça m'a beaucoup plu, cela ne m'a pas suffit. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus...

L'empereur du Fifth Sector détacha les menottes, faisant tomber Austin à genoux, essouflé de par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Déshabillez-vous... vous aussi... souffla-t-il.

\- Je te le répète, tu as pour totale interdiction de me donner des ordres.

\- S'il vous plaît... vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme... j'en ai envie...

\- Justement, j'aime voir cette lueur de désir profond dans tes yeux, de voir que tu veux mon corps tout autant que moi je veux le tien.

Oui, il en avait envie, son corps en redemandait, faisant fi de son esprit. Larmes aux yeux, il entendait la voix de Zabel lui dire "Une fois que tu as goûté au fruit défendu, tu ne peux plus t'en passer." Mais, parlait-il de lui ou de lui-même en disant cette phrase? Bien que, à sa surprise intérieure, Austin avait apprécié cette sorte de souffrance, il n'en était pas particulièrement devenu accro et n'en redemandait pas. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'en vouloir ou non, puisque Zabel lui ordonna de suite après :

\- Austin, va te coucher là-bas.

Il se leva lentement, et suivant les ordres, il se mit sur le dos sur la sorte de table en fer que le "Maître" lui indiquait. Celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets, et les réattacha dans des menottes, cette fois-ci accrochées à la table. Austin ne dit rien, se disant que de toutes façons le dominateur ne pouvait pas lui infliger pareil bien-être et souffrance que ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Quoique...?

\- Parfait...dit Zabel en contemplant la scène avec un sourire pas très rassurant. Mais, pourquoi te mets-tu donc sur le dos? Ce sera beaucoup moins pratique, tu sais...

Avec force, il retourna le jeune homme (les menottes sont faites exprès, je précise) qui se retrouva sur le dos.

\- Allez, je vais être sympathique... Non seulement je vais me déshabiller, mais en plus je vais t'habituer.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment, Austin se retourna (enfin, tenta tant bien que mal) et vit le corps bronzé et parfait de Zabel, qui enlevait son dernier vêtement. Oui, il était beau... C'était absurde de penser ça alors qu'il ne pouvait lui-même pas bouger et qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation pareille. Le cou au bord du torticolis, il put apercevoir le plus grand attraper une bouteille transparente et s'induire les mains du liquide incolore qu'elle contenait. Sans attendre, il se masturba lui-même, recouvrant ainsi la quasi-totalité de sa virilité de lubrifiant. Il mit ensuite un doigt dans l'entrée du uke, puis deux.

\- Tiens, je vois que ton anus n'est pas particulièrement ouvert et élargi... Ce n'est rien, au contraire, c'est mieux. Tu ne ressentiras que plus intensément la douleur...

Austin aurait voulu dire, crier, même hurler un "non!" mais ce ne fut qu'un murmure à peine audible qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Zabel écarta une peu ses doigts, créant des mouvements de ciseaux. Il les retira et se pencha sur l'autre, avant de lui lécher un peu et de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et de lui murmurer ce simple mot :

\- Aime.

L'étudiant n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, car le seme s'était déjà placé sur lui et commença à le pénétrer légèrement. Ce qui arracha quelques légers cris à Austin, qui, on peut le dire, n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être dans cette situation. Bien qu'il aille doucement et qu'il ait mit du lubrifiant, la douleur n'en était pas moins là. Et ce ne fut pas mieux lorsqu'il accéléra et qu'il continua à aller de plus en plus vite. Aime... aime... aime... Ce mot résonnait sans cesse dans ça tête. Comment pouvait-il aimer alors que ça lui faisait aussi mal?! Le visage grimaçant, il essayait vainement de retenir ses larmes. Trouver du bonheur dans le malheur... ressentir du bien où ça fait mal... voilà qu'il était en train de philosopher, maintenant. Et ce n'était pas très courant lors d'une pénétration. Avec une infinie souplesse et surtout une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, il colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Austin tout en continuant ses actions. Dominé par un désir qui grandissait en lui, Austin voulu bouger, prendre le corps de l'autre et le rapprocher encore plus du sien, mettre sa main dans ses cheveux blancs et bleus qui en seront ébouriffés, prendre sa main ou son bras et y sentir la sueur qui y était collée, mais le sort décidait que ses mains et ses poignets devaient à tout prix rester enfermés et bloqués.

\- Déta... chez-moi... parvint-il à articuler entre les larmoiement qui prenaient place sur son visage.

\- Non... je veux que tu restes à moi jusqu'au bout... lui dit-il en caressant se cheveux noirs tout en continuant ses va-et-vient rapides.

Dans un grand soupir de soulagement, il éjacula, répandant ainsi toute la substance blanche qui coula sur les jambes d'Austin, qui frémit sentant le liquide chaud recouvrir sa peau. Zabel se leva, avant de s'étirer et d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Il sortit une serviette blanche d'un des nombreux tiroirs cachés dans le mur, avant de se rediriger vers son soumis qui était toujours couché et tentait de reprendre son souffle, les larmes coulant sur son visage rougi. Il essuya toute sa semence, frottant la peau claire avec une sensualité qui lui était innée. Puis après avoir tout essuyé, il posa la serviette par terre et détacha finalement Austin. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et tourna seulement la tête, regardant le plus grand fixement. Puis soudain, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, avant de lui murmurer :

\- J'ai aimé.

* * *

\- Tu ne parleras de cela à personne.

\- ...Oui, Maître.

\- Nous ne sommes plus dans les termes du contrat. Tu peux m'appeler Mr Zabel à présent.

\- D'accord...

Debout en face de Zabel dans son bureau, Austin s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Donnez-moi l'argent, dit Austin d'une voix à demi-hésitante.

\- Très bien... combien veux-tu?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... 100 000$.

\- Seulement?!

\- C'est déjà une grosse somme! Je ne voudrais pas vous endetter.

\- Crois-moi, il en faudra bien plus pour me mettre sur la paille. Je te verserai l'argent sur ton compte.

\- Hein? Comment pouvez-v-

\- Je le peux, c'est tout. J'ai beaucoup de rapport avec les banques et les grandes sociétés.

\- Merci, dit Austin en s'inclinant.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand un geste le coupa dans ses projets.

Zabel lui attrapa le bras, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

il décolla ses lèvres, et dit en souriant :

\- Merci d'avoir accepté d'être mon soumis, Austin Hobbes.

Mais étonnement, il voyait dans son regard quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un remerciement pour avoir été un objet.

Sans rien dire, Austin se dirigea vers la porte, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Zabel le suivit, traversant le couloir avec lui. L'étudiant entra dans l'ascenseur, et regarda l'empereur du Fifth Sector fixement.

\- Austin.

\- Axel.

Et les portes se refermèrent.

* * *

Marchant dans la rue, Austin essayait de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Mais tout ça était plus dur à dire qu'à faire... Il était plus que troublé de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cet homme... non, c'était impossible. Mais si. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Il avait tout aimé. Comment pouvons-nous aimer ça, me diriez-vous? Eh bien, c'est un style de vie, un fantasme caché qui ne se dévoile pas. La vie, les gens, c'est comme ça : Chacun a ces secrets qu'il ne pourrait révéler à personne mais qui le fait vivre. Et le plaisir se trouve sous plusieurs formes, tout simplement. Ne négligeons pas quelqu'un qui se fait plaisir, si ça ne nuit à personne et si ça ne détruit personne.

Oui, sans doute, cet homme, il l'aimait. Difficile à croire après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, mais cette attraction était plus forte que toute la logique qu'il aquiérait.

Secouant la tête pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place, Austin sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et le ralluma. _cinq appels manqués de Julia Blaze._ Génial... en plus, il n'avait même pas répondu à la moitié des questions dont il était censé avoir les réponses. Cette interview n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Soupirant, il appuya sur _"Julia Blaze"_ puis sur _"Appel"_. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'appeler, mais bon, il le devait bien...

Celle-ci décrocha tout de suite, ne laissant pas de _"bip"_ s'échapper du téléphone.

 _\- Allô? Austin? Tu étais où? Cela fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de t'appeler!_

\- Oui, euh... L'interview a duré plus longtemps...

 _\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec mon frère?_

\- Eh bien, il était assez intimidant, mais sinon ça a été...

 _\- Je vois ça! Il vient de m'envoyer toutes les réponses par e-mail! Tu as fait un super boulot, Austin, merci!_

\- Hein?! Eh bien... de rien... Bon, je vais te laisser, je... je n'ai plus beaucoup de batterie!

 _\- Ah bon? Eh bien, au rev-_ _ **bip!**_

Pfou... bon, il ne lui avait rien dit. De toutes façons, il doutait fortement qu'il allait lui dire un jour. Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. _"Encore Julia?!"_ non, le numéro qui s'affichait n'était pas le sien. Un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas... Il répondit, intérieurement curieux.

\- Allô...?

 _\- Austin? C'est moi, Alex Zabel. Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose._

\- Quoi?! Dit-il a demi-choqué que ce soit lui qui l'appelle.

 _\- Je voudrais que tu viennes travailler avec moi comme secrétaire et assistant._

\- Hein?! Mais... je ne peux pas! J'ai l'université, et...

 _\- Tu n'auras plus besoin de parfaire tes études. Et puis tu auras un salaire élevé. Et... tu seras avec moi._

\- Je... Je ne sais pas...

 _\- Décide vite, Austin._

\- Très bien. Alors j'accepte.

Et dehors, le ciel était toujours gris, tel que les buildings et la ville toute entière... Mais ce n'était pas forcément le gris de la tristesse. Car chaque nuance a son sentiment...

 _ **-FIN!-**_


End file.
